


Удивительно смело

by eh5gg95vhii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Songfic, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Дисклеймер: !!! ФЭНДОМ И РАЗРАБЫ ПРОБЛЕМНЫ ПИЗДЕЦКИ — ЭТО ФАКТ, Я ЗДЕСЬ РАДИ ПРИВНЕСЕНИЯ БЕЗОПАСНОГО КОНТЕНТА, А НЕ ОПРАВДАНИЯ ИХ ДЕЙСТВИЙ !!!Wolf Alice — Turn to DustРедко пишу фемслэш из-за малого охвата фэндомов, однако обожаю эту направленность, правда. Я прошёл весь рут Нади и могу с уверенностью сказать, что она солнышко! Обновление очень понравилось (ХIХ книга).МС: Морок Цесьлик (она/её)





	Удивительно смело

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: !!! ФЭНДОМ И РАЗРАБЫ ПРОБЛЕМНЫ ПИЗДЕЦКИ — ЭТО ФАКТ, Я ЗДЕСЬ РАДИ ПРИВНЕСЕНИЯ БЕЗОПАСНОГО КОНТЕНТА, А НЕ ОПРАВДАНИЯ ИХ ДЕЙСТВИЙ !!!
> 
> Wolf Alice — Turn to Dust  
> Редко пишу фемслэш из-за малого охвата фэндомов, однако обожаю эту направленность, правда. Я прошёл весь рут Нади и могу с уверенностью сказать, что она солнышко! Обновление очень понравилось (ХIХ книга).
> 
> МС: Морок Цесьлик (она/её)

      Сатринава — волшебница. Не потому, что отмечена Верховной Жрицей: она, приходя в комнату из зеркал, не отворачивается от собственного отражения. Напротив — смотрит гордо и прямо.

      Морок тоже любит приходить в лабиринт: корчит рожицы, изучает поверхность без единого скола, касается напомаженными губами мест, где зеркала соединены — отпечатки раздваиваются, смазываются, а девушка сахарно-звонко смеётся, накручивая прядь на палец. Только вот взгляда избегает. Жёлтая радужка, бледно-красный белок… Надя разворачивает любимую лицом к себе и вжимает в стену. Лучше видеть лёгкий румянец, чем тупое выражение собственного лица. Столько воспоминаний.

      — Сними с меня платье, — и ткань медленно сползает с плеч.

      Породистая лошадь ждёт на конюшнях. Три раза в день (а то и больше, если принцесса-консорт захочет) подаётся еда на красивейших тарелках в комплекте с приборами из драгоценных металлов. Красный шёлк доставляется прямиком из Пракры.

      Она так похожа на Люсио.

      С мечом в ножнах бегает по коридорам в балетках. Скользя по мрамору, падает графине в объятья. Хохот, но шёпотом. Обе пару мгновений назад пили вино прямо из горла. У Цесьлик на лице много шрамов — о каком рассказать сегодня? Вчера воюешь у стен Везувии, завтра спишь в одной кровати с её правительницей. В учебниках истории подобных сюжетов нет; жаль — могли бы удостоиться эротической гравюры в храме Верховного Жреца.

      — Что тебе подарить на день рождения? — спрашивает Надя. Ноги переплетены, пока женщины лежат на траве в саду. Журчит фонтан. Наконец-то с него сняли эту глупую статую козла, которую в день маскарада обычно украшали фруктами и цветами.

      — Подари мне себя, — в ответ хихикает Морок, отрывая голову от земли.

      Каждый год она просит одно и то же. Не драгоценности, не памятник в свою честь, не образец портняжного искусства. Только Сатринаву.

      Цесьлик боится нарушить традицию, ибо тогда, возможно, всё обратится в пыль. Скромное счастье, боль в груди, случайные поцелуи в висок — всё. Виноградник пустой. Почему виноградник?.. Многовато золота. Это ведь покровитель Валериуса привёл сюда влюблённые взгляды.

      — Как «неожиданно».

      Она открывает глаза. В руках у графини меч, лезвие приставлено к горлу бывшего мужа.

      Освобождён ли, будучи избавленным от цепей? До сих пор следы от раскалённого железа на ладонях. Эфес кинжала в годы войны ощущался немного иначе.

      Магесса вдруг осознаёт, что не помнит, когда родилась. Люсио от страха сглатывает слюну.

      Пыль. Всё пыль.


End file.
